Enkaku Byakugan
by phoenixyfriend
Summary: The Byakugan had its own second level, and it was just as likely to drive its user mad as the Mangekyo, as the possibilities of the universe drove the wielder mad. Hinata was just lucky that she had a support system.


**Enkaku**** Byakugan: ****Distant**** All Seeing White Eye.**

**NOTE: A real stutter isn't just a repetition of the first one or two letters, but often of sounds mid-word, whole words, or even entire phrases.**

o.o.o.o.o

Just as the Sharingan had its Mangekyo, the Byakugan had its Enkaku.

Unlike the Uchiha, however, no one in the Hyuuga clan was quite sure what exactly _triggered_ the activation of the Enkaku Byakugan, other that it involved high amounts of duress, and that it had never developed in anyone that was past the age of five.

When Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped, she was only three years old, and it was a situation that she would remember as the most terrifying of her young life (and would keep that position for over a decade after the incident occurred). When the uproar and flurry finally died down, she took the first chance she could to run to her parents' bedroom and crawl into bed with them, hoping to gain comfort from their presence. That night, Hiashi noticed something strange.

The Byakugan itself had intricate pathways, ones that were notoriously delicate in medical circles, and even a millimeter's difference in placement signaled a problem. What Hiashi noticed was not a displacement… but an addition. And entire second set of pathways had been created in Hinata's eyes.

The next day, he took Hinata aside to a room that even the Byakugan could not see into, and quietly asked her to activate her Byakugan, even as he watched her fidget and look around with all the fear of a cornered animal.

"Sh…" Hiashi knelt down next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I am here, Hinata. No one will be able to take you again." She was probably terrified of showing her Byakugan active, as though the sight would draw in foreign shinobi like flies to corpses on the battlefield.

Hinata had looked up at him, and then nodded, shaky, and put her hands together. She whispered, "Byakugan!"

Hiashi kept his own eyes activated as he watched her carefully, noting how the chakra flooded the original pathways in her eyes, but avoided the new ones.

"Hinata, can you see the pathways in your own eyes?" He needed to hurry this along. Hinata was only three, after all, and couldn't really keep her Byakugan active for more than a few minutes.

Another nod, still shaky, answered him, though there was a childish determination involved.

"Do you see the extra pathways? Try to push some chakra into them." If Hiashi was wrong, this would only give her a bit of a headache, but if he was right, then Hinata would likely end up with a new weapon, one that could keep her far safer than anything… if the Enkaku was as powerful as it was purported to be.

Hinata managed to push the chakra into the second set of pathways, and for several seconds, nothing at all seemed to happen.

Then Hinata screamed and collapsed, out cold.

Hiashi rushed over, his eyes scanning his daughter as he cursed himself for not taking the precaution of calling in a medic, and froze as he noticed one peculiar little detail.

The secondary pathways were still active.

Even after Hinata was taken to a medic and pronounced perfectly healthy, Hiashi continued to worry.

The Enkaku remained active. It was now permanent.

o.o.o.o.o

For the first few months after that, Hiashi was practically on tiptoes around his daughter. She seemed… confused, he presumed, almost constantly. There was a furrow in her brow and a frown on her lips almost constantly, and when asked, she refused to answer, pushing away the question with claims that it was silly, or making some nonsensical statement that seemed unconnected.

She clung to her mother's skirts, and her eyes grew distant when she looked at people. When Neji came by, Hinata seemed both terrified and longing, and Hiashi caught his daughter crying several times, muttering about how this person or that wasn't dead yet, and she didn't even know these people, so why…?

Eventually, Hiashi couldn't stand back any longer. He had to know what was wrong.

o.o.o.o.o

"When is Ha-Hanabi going to be—to be here?"

The question caused Hiashi to turn to his wife, his face full of resignation.

They had planned to announce the pregnancy that night, but it seemed that there was no point now.

o.o.o.o.o

Neji stared down at his little cousin in confusion. He made his displeasure known frequently; it wasn't as though Hinata thought he liked her at all, so why would she come to him, following her mother's recent death in childbirth?

"Neji-nii-san… don't die f-for me."

Her eyes were teary when they looked up at him, and he balked at the barely-visible scene of an unknown Hyuuga throwing themselves in the way of some giant… needle?

No, the Hyuuga was on fire.

Driven through by a sword with scales.

Ripped apart by a glowing creature.

Neji tore his eyes away, having felt the images reflected from Hinata's eyes growing clearer, gaining color, becoming some horrific medley of _his own death_.

He brought his eyes back to look at _Hinata_, not just her eyes, and saw the pain, the fear, that was in them.

Neji awkwardly brought one hand up to pat her on the back. "I… I shall try."

Hinata, he realized, lived with this every day.

o.o.o.o.o

At the age of ten, Hinata was small, skittish, and supernaturally aware of everything around her.

It wasn't a surprise, really.

Everyone knew that the second they did something reckless, she would panic and stop them, no matter how well she knew them in advance. The people in her class in particular, the future Rookie nine, were careful around her, even as she grew less and less easily startled. Even Sasuke was careful, seeing that she didn't look at him with adoration as the rest of his fangirls did, but in a mixture of pity, fear, and some strange sense of sympathy, one that he only barely understood, and even that little amount of understanding only existed because he'd asked her for answers.

"He didn't want—want to do it."

Sasuke stared at her. "What?"

"Your brothe-ther. He didn't want to do it."

And then that pitying despair had returned to her eyes, and before he could ask her more, demand an explanation, she grabbed one of his hands and held it in both of her own. "P-promise you won't f-follow the snake."

"What the h—"

"Promise!"

He'd stared at her, seen murky shapes drifting around in her eyes, ones that he _knew_ shouldn't be present in a Byakugan, as many as he'd seen around Konoha, and nodded.

The relief on her face was almost too much to bear.

When she threw herself against his chest, sobbing, he didn't know what to think.

When her cousin found them and saw her tears, however, he did.

o.o.o.o.o

Naruto knew that Hinata followed him a lot. He wasn't quite sure why she did it, but Hinata was kind of weird anyway, so he ignored it.

After a while, she became almost synonymous with the scenery of Konoha, something that was just _there_ most of the time, like the wind, or the masked shinobi that hid in the trees.

As a result, Naruto was actually rather surprised when she approached him one day, looked him straight in the eye, and said one word.

"Kurama."

Naruto had blinked and stared at her. "…Huh?"

She stared at him a little, activated her eyes, which were kinda creepy, honestly, and then seemed to sag as though some weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "You're not the… you're really-lly you…"

"Er… Hinata-chan?"

…He didn't know people could be that shade of pink.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Are you okay?" He didn't want someone to blame him for making Hinata cry again, especially after what he'd seen Neji do to Sasuke. And Hinata wasn't even a fangirl like some of the other girls in class (he'd checked, and even asked Sasuke), so he didn't know what was going on with _that_, but—

"I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun." Ah! She was getting even redder! What if Neji saw?!

"Ah, um… do you want to go to get ramen with me?" Ramen made people feel better, right?!

Hinata lit up even redder, and after a few seconds (wait, did her break her? Neji was going to kill him!), she nodded furiously.

o.o.o.o.o

One day, Iruka finally decided to ask Hyuuga Hiashi just what was wrong with Hinata, beyond the obvious trauma of her childhood 'escapade.' After hearing the truth (_all_ dimensions? Past, present, _and_ future? Dear Kami, the girl was an Intelligence Division's dream and nightmare), he decided to report that Hinata had spent large amounts of time glaring at Mizuki, for no discernible reason. If she was… whatever she was, then there had to be something wrong with Mizuki, right?

Right?

o.o.o.o.o

The red-eyed instructor sat where she was, waiting for Hinata to talk. Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba had already introduced themselves, some with more… 'pomp' than others, and now, only Hinata was left.

"Um…" Hinata pushed her fingers together, embarrassed and, from what Kurenai could see, near cripplingly shy. "I…"

Kiba poked her.

Hinata flinched slightly, and then turned to look at him for a second, biting her lip. She closed her eyes tightly, and Kurenai resigned herself to the fact that she probably wouldn't be—

"I can tr-trust you." Hinata finally decided, though there were still misgivings in her statement, as proven when she immediately followed it up with a meek little question, "Right?"

"We're your team." Kurenai assured her. Or they should be, in any case, and teams trusted each other implicitly.

Hinata nodded, and when she spoke, her words came out in a rush, as though she were trying to get them out in the same manner that one would rip off a band-aid: nice and quick. "I have the E-Enkaku Byaku-Byakugan!"

There was silence for several seconds, finally broken by Kiba. "The what?"

Hinata ducked her head down, and proceeded to explain.

The Enkaku Byakugan was a higher form of the Byakugan. While the normal Byakugan afforded sight in all directions in three dimensions, the Enkaku Byakugan allowed sight into five dimensions: the regular three, time, and… something else.

Hinata, when she looked at someone, saw variations of them; she saw variations of their past, variations of their future, and even variations of their present. When Kiba asked for her to prove it, or give a demonstration, anyway, Hinata hesitantly outlined three different versions of his past (one of which involved his family being killed during a coup, and he and his sister Hana running off to join a rebel army hundreds of miles away), two alternate versions of his present (one of which continued the runaway line, and one of which had all his bad traits and none of the good), and five versions of his future (two of which ended with his early, grisly death).

Kiba was pale at the end, the tattoos on his cheeks standing out in stark contrast, looking almost like blood. "…Either you have a really weird imagination, or you're telling the truth. I'm not sure which one to hope for."

Hinata flinched, and Kurenai and Shino sent Kiba short, reprimanding glares.

Hinata couldn't really see the exact future _they_ would have, but she could see possibilities, and see which past lead to which future, could find patterns and threads. There _were_ patterns, though, and there were things that tended to be true with certain circumstances, and tended to be untrue in others. Their world was following the patterns for a good end, so far, but there were worlds that ended horrifically even when the rest of the patterns had indicated a happy ending. The only future that Hinata couldn't see was their own.

Kurenai really wished that someone had warned her about all this ahead of time.

o.o.o.o.o

Kabuto held his head in his hands, confused. He was currently in jail.

How had they figured it out?

Outside his cell, Hinata poked her fingers together, feeling a little guilty.

o.o.o.o.o

**A/N: If you want to expand this, go ahead. I just wanted to write a story where someone had an equivalent to psychic fanfiction. Because that's honestly what Hinata is seeing: other universes, parallel to her own, that run along the lines of existing fanfics, past, present, and future.**

**Just a little experiment. Feel free to adopt it, though there are a few limitations (e.g. no bashing, no pedophilia, etc.).**

**Ja ne,**

**Phoenix**


End file.
